The present invention relates to track link sections embodying flexors for interconnecting and establishing flexible joints between track link sections of an endless track.
Known endless tracks composed of rigid link section components interconnected by flexible components called flexors have the capability of operating such that the flexible joints could deflect in a manner that is detrimental. For example, loads in the upward and downward directions respectively applied to the rigid link components of adjacent link sections may cause the interconnecting flexor to be deformed in the shape of an "S". This may occur with loads applied evenly across the link section components or with loads occurring at one extremity of the link section in the width direction, the latter loading twisting the flexors.